Meeting a Shadow
by RAWRmaster
Summary: kay, well this story is about Haru meeting a girl named Shadow...i really suck at summeries and i'm not forcing you to read this story...but i think its pretty interesting..


Hey, this is my first Rave Master Story so I hope you like it! I will update it soon!

(Shadow is 18 and so is Haru) Also this isn't really like the series too much, I mean it is but it isn't! Okay, enjoy!

Chapter 1

**Haru Glory Meets Shadow.**

Haru was walking along with Plue at his feet. He was deep in thought until Plue tugged at his pants bottoms. He looked up to see a female figure covered in blood leaning against a tree.

"Hey, are you okay?" Haru questioned with a worried look on his face.

"Hmmm…?" Replied the figure. Then she passed out.

'I better get her to a hospital… there's a town up there! Perfect!' Haru thought to himself.

He picked up the girl by the waist and cradled her in his arms. He was getting bloody because of the gash in her stomach but he didn't mind. He just ran to the town hospital, which took him 5 minutes to find, but found it nonetheless.

After 4 hours of waiting, and some blood transfusions the girl walked out of the ER. Some how she convinced the doctors to let her out of the hospital. Surprisingly she could even walk.

"Hey, thank you for your help." With that she walked to the front of the hospital with Haru close behind and paid. Out side Haru decided to ask some questions.

"Um…what's your name?" Haru asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, Shadow. Who are you?"

"Haru Glory."

"I see, well thank you for helping, even though I would have been fine on my own." She grumbled.

"No you wouldn't have been! You had a big gash in your stomach! By the way how did you get that In the first place?"

"Some one gave it to me…."

"…" He just stared at her.

"What?" He kept just staring at her. "Okay, you know what, I'm going home! Bye" Then she stomped off.

"Hey, wait! Let me come with you to make sure you'll be ok!" He said as he ran after her.

"I will be fine on my own thank you! I am used to being alone."

"Look what happened to you last time you were alone."

"Why do you care?" Some time around that time, Plue had run off somewhere but Haru didn't mind, he had a collar.

"Because you are hurt and I hate seeing people hurt!"

"Okay fine come. Just stop TALKING!" She emphasized _talking_.

"….."

"Are we almost there yet?" Complained Haru.

"….."

"Hey are you listing?"

Haru and Shadow have been walking up the path for an hour and thirty minutes. Haru started complaining 5 minutes after they started. Shadow was really getting annoyed!

"Are we there YET?" Haru practically yelled _yet_.

"YES!" Shadow screamed back.

"Really? Wow… It's about time!" Replied Haru.

"Just shut up and come on!" Shadow said as she led him to a house.

"Wow….nice place." Haru said as he stared at the medium sized house. It had a garden with a lot of red and white carnations. As they walked up to the house the door swung open as the wind blew.

"SHIT! The door was locked when I left!" Shadow sounded panicked.

She ran into the house and ran up the stairs into a room with a black door that had red words spray painted on them _STAY OUT_. Once Haru got there he saw Shadow crouched over a broken picture, and she looked pissed! No, beyond pissed. Furious!

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! Did they take…." She whispered then trailed off and got up and walked over to a blood red safe and opened it.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed.

Haru just stood there looking at the trashed room. 'I wonder what happened….were are her parents? What is she fussing over?' He wondered as he made is way over to her.

"Ummm….Shadow? Are you all right? Where are your parents?" Haru asked as he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Why would you care? Oh and if you're wondering the man is ou…" She started to tell him where the man was when there was a loud crash and a man stood at the door with dark brown hair.

"I found you Shadow…lookin' for this?" asked the man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cliffhanger…ok I know that the dude that is in my story isn't in the series but oh well! Please review; I will accept advice but NO FLAMES PLZ!


End file.
